Mis dos merodeadores
by Anksunamun2391
Summary: Hola ps otra vez yo, como enfado con la hermana de James XD este fic es ambientado en la epoca merodeadora espero que les guste, no tengo talento ni para titulos ni para sumaary T-T


Era un día como cualquier otro en la noble y ancestral casa de los Potter, dos atractivos jóvenes dormían plácidamente, uno era alto, musculoso, de piel clara y con unos lindos ojos color avellana que se escondían detrás de unas gafas redondas, aunque su rasgo mas característico era su cabello: tenia un hermoso color negro azabache que era indomable (jamás lo podía peinar, aunque a el no le importaba mucho) su nombre era james potter, el otro en cambio era un poco mas moreno que james, bastante musculoso también ya que ambos practicaban el quiddich, sus ojos eran grises, pero tenían una gran calidez y lo que marcaba la gran pauta con james era que el cabello de sirius era hermoso y le caía por los hombros, con una elegancia que james jamás podría lograr, en fin, descansaban con una gran tranquilidad cuando de pronto…

James, Sirius, dense prisa y levántense, se nos hará tarde para llegar al colegio-gritó desesperadamente una hermosa jovencita dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules, un cabello negro como la noche y un cuerpo de concurso que traía vuelto loco a la mitad del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería (la otra mitad no porque eran mujeres nn). Su nombre era Anais Lillian Potter y era hermana de james, uno de los dormilones chicos.

Que es lo que pasa annie?-preguntó james bostezando abiertamente.

Pasa, pasa que si no se dan prisa se nos hará tarde para ir a la estación y perderemos el tren-dijo la ojiazul bastante molesta y agitando las manos frenéticamente.

Ya relájate hermosa, si sigues así de gruñona, esos hermosos ojos muy pronto podrían ser adornados por horribles arrugas-dijo sirius con una sonrisa seductora, el estaba enamorado de anais desde que james se la había presentado pero no quería que la chica lo supiera (es que entérense queridos lectores a sirius le da mas miedo la reacción que pueda tener anais al saberlo que ver a voldemort cantando villancicos en pleno portal de belén)

Deja de decir tonterías sirius, si no se dan prisa lo lamentaran-dijo la hermosa hechicera

Que nos harás amor?-preguntó a su vez el sexy casanova seductor aprisionando a la chica entre sus fuertes brazos haciendo que se sonrojara.

Que te parece darte un buen golpe?-pregunto la joven hechicera de muy buen humor

Me parecería mejor un beso futura madre de mis hijos-dijo el sex-simbol pelinegro sonriendo.

Preferiría besar a snape-dijo a su vez anais pensando que sirius lo tomaría como broma pero desafortunadamente no paso así.

Pues ve y bésalo, anda anais si no te sabes su dirección te la doy para que veas que soy buena persona-dijo sirius bastante celoso y soltándose de ella.

James se percato al instante de que ese era un momento de tiempo fuera para su hermana y su amigo, así que fingiendo que iba a tomar una ducha se fue de la habitación.

Sirius, pensé que estábamos bromeando, no creí que te lo fueras a tomar en serio, sabes que preferiría morir antes de permitir que Snape me besara-dijo la chica sinceramente abrazándolo con fuerza haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de sobremanera.

Pues no se anais, te veías bastante convencida, hasta te iba a recomendar que te llevaras unas pastillitas de menta y le dieras una antes de que cometieras ese acto tan macabro-dijo el joven gryffindor sonriéndole tiernamente a la dueña de sus quincenas.

Entonces ya no estas enojado conmigo?-pregunto la chica esperanzada

De hecho niña hermosa, hay una pequeña condición para cerrar este bochornoso incidente-dijo el ojigris con una sonrisa maliciosa

Cual?-pregunto anais un poco desconfiada

Lo que te pedí hace rato, quiero que me des un beso-dijo sirius sonriendo triunfante y pensando que la chica se negaría pero se sorprendió al ver que asentía sonriendo.

Pero te lo daré como y cuando se me de la gana sirius, y ahora date prisa y arréglate que no quiero perder el tren-dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que james entraba.

Que paso amigo, arreglaron las cosas?-preguntó en tono preocupado el chico de cabello revuelto.

Si se arreglaron cornamenta pero lo que mas me preocupa es que me miré demasiado obvio con lo de quejicus, espero que anais no se halla dado cuenta de que me trae loco-dijo el joven black bastante preocupado.

En verdad no se porque insistes en no decirle nada a anais, creo que debería saber de tus sentimientos-dijo james sinceramente, el estaba mas de acuerdo en que se diera una relación entre anais y sirius porque sabía lo mucho que su amigo amaba a su hermana.

Me da miedo su reacción hermano, la amo y me da miedo perderla, pero ten por seguro que sabrá muy pronto que me tiene peor que a un troll con conmoción cerebral-terminó el animago haciendo reír a james.

Eres imposible sirius, incluso preocupado eres bastante gracioso, además quien diría que la debilidad que tanto te buscan los slytherin es mi bella hermana, creo que le tienes mas miedo a ella que al regreso de Grindewald-dijo james partiéndose de la risa-pero esperemos que las chicas de hogwarts no se enteren que estas enamorado porque hay de mi hermana, pobre, le harán tragar veneno hasta por las orejas con tal de que este disponible siri-boy-añadió el chico de gafas con buen humor.

Si en algo tienes razón es en el miedo que le tengo a annie, valiente gryffindor resulte ser-dijo el sex-symbol con sinceridad.

Tres horas mas tarde (para total disgusto de anais y tortura de sirius y james, es que la chica no les dejaba de gritar y creo que hasta sordos quedaron los desvalidos) llegaron a la estación…

Valla, valla, las vacaciones te han hecho bastante bien potter-dijo snape al ver llegar a anais y los chicos.

Hay quejicus no me digas que con este descanso que tuvimos tu mente al fin se esclareció y decidiste salir del closet, ya decía yo que tanto odio hacia james no era normal, algún sórdido asunto debía esconderse en tu retorcida cabecita, al fin aceptas lo atractivo que es james potter, me da gusto-dijo un atractivo chico haciendo su aparición, era alto, delgado, musculoso, con un cabello castaño casi rubio y unos hermosos ojos dorados, su nombre era remus lupin, era prefecto de gryffindor, jugador de quiddich, inteligente y junto con james, anais y sirius formaba parte del grupo mejor conocido como los merodeadores, los cuales eran los mas populares de hogwarts.

Remus-grito emocionada anais lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo.

Me da mucho gusto verte preciosa, las vacaciones te han sentado de maravilla porque estas mas hermosa que nunca-dijo el merodeador de los ojos dorados con una sonrisa seductora que a su vez hizo sonreír a anais- también ustedes están bastante apuestos-dijo remus con una falsa voz dulzona y pestañeándole coquetamente a sirius y james haciéndolos reír.

Y dices que fui yo quien salió del closet lupin-dijo snape con una mueca de desagrado (como siempre no daba una y creía que remus hablaba en serio)

Será mejor que nos vallamos a otro lugar-dijo goyle haciendo su aparición y dirigiéndose a Snape, que lo siguió de muy mala gana.

Valla imbecil-dijo anais sonriendo graciosamente haciendo reír a james y remus, sirius sin embargo permaneció muy serio (algo bastante raro en el).

Que te pasa canuto?-preguntó remus bastante preocupado

Nada lunático, estoy bien, solo espero…-comenzó sirius pero a instante el y james y remus se vieron ahogados por una multitud de frenéticas jovencitas que deseaban saber como habían ido las vacaciones de aquellos atractivos chicos, abrazándolos y besándolos, al principio a anais le divirtió la situación pero endureció el semblante cuando una atrevida chica trato de arrancarle un beso al sex-symbol pelinegro (sirius)

Sirius-lo llamó anais para que se acercara un poco más a ella, cosa que difícilmente hizo el chico.

Que pasa anais?-pregunto bastante acalorado.

Nada, solo quiero pagarte lo que te debo-dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa dulce y al instante sirius sintió unos delicados y suaves labios sobre los suyos, de inmediato le correspondió y la acerco mas a el, poco a poco iban profundizando en beso, las manos de anais jugando con el cabello de sirius y las de sirius en la cintura de la chica, no se dieron cuenta ni cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando se separaron (por falta de aire jajaja) se encontraron con remus y james que les sonreían radiantes, ya no había ni rastro de las chicas.

Valla, valla canuto, con razón estabas tan callado y seriecito-dijo james sonriendo

Oigan chicos no quiero que parezca que cambio de tema pero si no subimos al expreso nos dejará-dijo anais un poco preocupada

Ya relájate amor, te ves muy tensa, esta bien, subamos al tren-dijo sirius tomando a anais de la mano y subiendo al tren seguido por remus y james.

Al entrar, anais y sirius recibieron miradas de odio, por ir tomados de la mano, así que en cuanto estuvieron juntos los cuatro entraron a su compartimiento (ellos ya lo tenían reservado)

Remus tomo asiento al lado de james y sirius y anais juntos, esta última recostada en los dos asientos y resguardada en los fuertes brazos del merodeador de los ojos grises.

Ahora si nos pueden explicar que fue lo que paso?-pregunto remus con una sonrisa pícara.

Le pague a sirius algo que le debía, no hay nada que explicar-replicó la joven con honestidad.

Que rica deuda no siri-boy?-preguntó james con una muy mal interpretada voz dulzona.

Deliciosa, pero si me disculpan y esta belleza me lo permite, volveremos en un momento, necesito hablar con ella-dijo el sex-simbol pelinegro mirando a la joven potter con una mirada esperanzada en el rostro.

Esta bien sirius-respondió la aludida y tomando la mano de sirius ambos salieron del compartimiento dejando a remus y a james con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya afuera, sirius y anais se dirigieron al vagón portaequipajes para hablar sin interrupciones…

Se que debes haberte sorprendido por mi reacción esta mañana cuando bromeaste sobre quejicus, y no me molesté porque odie a snape sino porque estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi-dijo el merodeador de ojos grises nervioso.

Porque no me lo habías dicho sirius?-preguntó la hermosa chica sorprendida.

Porque tenía miedo de tu reacción annie, y más que nada porque tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo-contestó el joven con sinceridad.

Pues para tu salud mental te confieso que yo también te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres el hombre de mis sueños y espero yo ser la mujer de los tuyos-dijo anais igual de nerviosa que sirius.

Claro que lo eres amor, te amo y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, me harías ese honor?-preguntó el chico bastante emocionado.

Claro que si mi amor pero tienes que prometerme que me serás fiel pase lo que pase-dijo anais un poco asustada creyendo que el chico dudaría pero le sorprendió ver que se hincaba y se lo juraba, cuando sirius se levantó ambos se unieron en un romántico beso pero se separaron por falta de aire y decidieron regresar al vagón ya que se habían ausentado mucho.

Al entrar al vagón los chicos los miraban expectantes…

Somos novios, al fin me dio el si-dijo sirius emocionado besando a su ahora novia.

Me da mucho gusto por ustedes y te digo sinceramente que serás la envidia del colegio-dijo remus sonriendo con picardía.

A mi también me da mucho gusto hermano pero te advierto que si lastimas a mi hermana te mato-dijo james con una mirada tipo vegeta mezclada con voldemort, neji y sasuke.

continuará...si es que les gusta XD

dejen reviews por favor eso me ayuda a mejorar


End file.
